


温馨三十题

by EmiliaBarnes



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rinch
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaBarnes/pseuds/EmiliaBarnes
Summary: RF之间的一些小故事
Relationships: John Reese/Harold Finch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	温馨三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 把lof的文放上来，也算是存个档，稍微改了一点点

01分享一杯煎绿茶  
题目是在网上找的，原题是分享一杯可乐  
这次的号码有点儿麻烦，Reese不得不承认，这次的号码真的是麻烦，一般来说他不怎么这样吐槽，毕竟这是他的工作，但是这次的这位Mr. Smith是真的麻烦，不不不，不是说他惹的事太难解决，而是这个Mr.Smith实在是话太多了。从一个小时前Reese救下他到现在，他基本上就没停过嘴，一开始就只是问你是谁为什么救我，现在也许是笃定了这个穿西装的男人是真的想帮自己，便自动开始了谈天谈地模式。  
上帝啊，我到底为什么要救他？Reese有点绝望的边走边想，为什么他可以话这么多？他都不累的么？Finch从来都不这么多话，他只在应该说话的时候说话，想到Finch，Reese心头的烦躁莫名的消散了一些。  
“Mr.Reese”有句话怎么说的来着？说曹操曹操就到，刚想起Finch，他家老板的声音就传了过来“Finch，查到什么了？”  
“如果不出意外的话，应该是Mr.Smith无意中泄露了公司的机密，Mr.Reese，他们一定还会接着派人来解决他的”  
“按他的话多程度，我一点儿也不意外，Finch，你要是迟一点打电话，指不定想要他命的就是我了”  
“Mr.Reese，恐怕你还要再忍受一会儿了”想了想Reese被那位Mr.Smith要烦死的样子，Finch莫名感觉到了愉悦感“我想和Mr.Smith谈谈，我找了个地方，地址发你了，一会儿在那见”  
“Fine”Reese挂断电话“这边”转头拽了一把身旁的人  
“我们这是要……”  
“闭嘴”Mr.Smith话刚出口就被Reese打断，“从现在起，你再说一句话，我就直接杀了你”  
Mr.Smith在Reese凶恶的目光下闭上了嘴并表示自己这辈子都不说话了。  
Reese到达目的地时Finch已经提前到了，面前的桌子上就只放了一杯煎绿茶，Reese把Mr.Smith拎到Finch对面，自己在Finch旁边坐下  
“Mr.Smith，你都和谁说过关于公司的事？”  
“我……”Mr.Smith突然想起来什么似的一把捂住自己的嘴看着Reese  
“他问你什么就说”Reese顺手捞过Finch面前的煎绿茶喝了一口“听着，要是有所隐瞒我一样会杀了你”  
“不不不不敢隐瞒”  
Finch无奈的看着恐吓别人的的他家员工，Reese把手中的煎绿茶塞回Finch手里，求表扬似的看着老板，Finch白了Reese一眼，端起手中的煎绿茶喝了一口后就和Mr.Smith开始谈起了Mr.Smith到底是怎么泄露了机密招来了杀身之祸。

就想看他俩甜甜的，所以就不写剧情，甜完就收  
02睡着的他和Bear

干脆只写小段子，不写故事了，一写就感觉自己小学生文笔

自Elias带着他家Anthony隐退逍遥自在后，Reese连轴转了好几天，当他回到属于他们的图书馆，看到的是累的趴在桌前就睡着了的Finch，窗外的一缕阳光就那样落在他的背上  
原本匍匐在他脚下的Bear，一看见Reese回来便扑向它的主人“Stil te, goede jongen（安静，好孩子）”Reese悄声阻止却已来不及  
许是Finch本就睡得不熟，就这一点点的响动便已吵醒了他  
“Mr.Reese？ ”Finch抬起头略有些迷糊的看向眼前人，那一缕阳光正好洒落在他的发间  
“嗯，我回来了 ”Reese怔怔地望着阳光下的他  
Finch，我一定从未告诉过你，你像极了天使，为了拯救我拯救这世界甘愿平凡一生的天使  
03迟到五分钟  
“你还好吗? Mr. Reese”Finch有点担心，“已经到了约定时间了。”  
“没事, Harold，虽然有点难缠，但不会耽搁太久的，第一次约会我可不想迟到。”  
“你已经迟到了，John”  
“好吧，再等我五分钟Finch，一会儿还你”  
“怎么还? ”Finch好奇  
“你会知道的,Harold”  
04.落于额上的亲吻  
“你还没说到底要怎么把那五分钟还给我呢？”走在回图书馆的路上Finch突然想起来想逗逗自家员工  
“好吧好吧，现在还你好了”Reese手搭在Finch肩上“闭上眼，Harold”  
Finch好笑地闭上眼想知道自家员工又有什么奇思妙想，却感觉到了一个小心翼翼的落于额上的吻“这可不够还那五分钟，John”  
“那这样呢？”Reese说着吻上他的唇  
这次够了  
05床单要绿色还是蓝色？  
“Harold，你觉得床单是要绿色还是蓝色比较好？”  
“我又不住这里！”  
“你迟早要住的，或者你会愿意我搬去你那里？”  
“别打这个主意，Mr.Reese”  
相信我Harold，迟早把你拐回去  
06领结歪了  
“Mr.Reese，你领结歪了”  
“该死，为什么我可以随意拆卸各种枪械，但就是搞不定这个”Reese一把扯下领结  
“我来吧，Mr. Reese，这只是个领结，你该对它温柔点儿”  
看着在自己身前帮自己系领结的男人，Reese暗暗决定下次也要把领结故意系歪  
07“我忘了拿浴巾”  
“Harold，能帮我个忙么？我忘了拿浴巾”Reese隔着玻璃门喊  
“Mr.Reese，我必须得提醒你，这已经是你第三次忘记带了”Finch感觉自己家的员工仿佛是上次受伤伤着脑袋了  
“实际上，Harold，如果你不介意我就这么出来的话，其实我也是不介意的”  
“请稍等，Mr. Reese, 我这就来”John Reese你个老流氓，Finch暗暗腹诽，下次一定要给他把浴巾提前放在浴室里08早安吻  
“早上好,Harold”Finch一睁眼就看到Reese在自己旁边，支着一只手看着自己  
“Mr.Reese，你什么时候进来的？”Finch皱眉  
“半个小时前，Harold，你的警惕性得提高一下了”  
“我想你进来绝不是为了提醒我的警惕性，Mr.Reese ”  
“我只是想和你道个早安”Reese边说边凑过去“顺便再要一个早安吻什么的”  
09永不忘的手机号码  
Finch的手机号码可以说是Reese永远都不会忘的一个号码，一个不存在的号码要怎么记？谁让某两只用的是专用线路，打过来上面永远显示的都是“UNKNOWN”  
再说按他们两个换手机的速度，记手机号码简直是根本没必要啊  
10不得已的大扫除  
“Mr.Reese，我们说好了图书馆不能放这些的！”Finch一踏进图书馆就看见Reese在保养一把大枪  
“Finch，冷静，你应该知道，只有一把手枪我可没办法保护你，而且我总不能出去坐外面公园里保养这个大家伙吧”Mr.Reese看起来相当无辜  
“那你也不能把它们都搬过来”  
“我没有”  
Finch怀疑的看着某位最近越来越胆大包天的员工  
“真的没有”Reese给了他家老板一个真诚的眼神  
“Mr.Reese，是你自己告诉我你把它们藏在了哪里还是我让The Machine 帮忙 ？”  
“好吧好吧”我自己来没准还能留点儿，让你家那宝贝儿来就完了  
11“猜猜我是谁？”  
“猜猜我是谁？”Finch正在查找新号码的资料，突然被捂住了眼睛  
“我们已经过了玩这个的年纪了，Mr.Reese”Finch忍住了自己想翻白眼的冲动“还有，我戴了眼镜”  
“好吧，也许这样有一点不好玩”Reese悻悻地放开手  
那下次换个玩法好了  
12.路灯下亲吻的影子  
“Finch，我们什么时候去看看那个孩子吧？”  
“Mr.Reese,她可能已经不记得我们了”  
“我知道，我想趁她不记事再去看看她，以后，”Reese垂下头，“最好她永远都不会再见到我们”  
“好，John”Finch伸手抱住他“我们再去看看她”  
路灯拉长的影子像极了一对甜蜜恋人的亲吻  
而他们两个人都明白，这只不过是一场互相安慰  
13.十指相扣  
“Finch，我们该走了”Reese悄悄地牵住身边的人  
“Mr.Reese，”Finch回握住Reese的手，“你说，我们会有那么一天么？”  
“只要你想，只要我能”Reese认真的看着Finch  
“恐怕我们不能，John”  
“Harold，有你就已经够了”Reese换了姿势，与他十指相扣，“走吧，我们回家”  
14.二重奏（唱）  
他们到底还是去看了一次Lelia, 趁着没有号码的一天，她长大了一点，似乎不怎么认识他们了，一开始抱她总是哭，后来不知怎么就愿意让Finch抱了，却始终不愿意Reese抱她，为此Reese可算是不满了一整天，虽说Reese的表情管理做得很好，但熟悉他的Finch又怎么会不知道他的想法，却也着实没办法，毕竟她还是个小孩子  
刚才许是Lelia困了，Finch抱着她去了房间  
Reese隐隐约约听见了一点声音，“Finch？”轻轻推开房门，听见Finch在低声唱着什么，走近听了一会儿发现Finch是在给Lelia唱催眠曲，便轻声和了起来  
低沉的嗓音在Finch身后响起，Finch才发现Reese不知什么时候也进来了  
“我们可以一起”Reese悄声道  
15.哭泣时覆上眼的手  
“这不能怪你，Harold”Reese将手放在Finch的肩膀，“你知道的，孩子大了总有些自己的想法”  
“John，我不知道”Finch有些哽咽“我从未教过她这些，我不知道，一旦她有了这样的想法，到底会发生什么”  
“会没事的，Harold”Reese将自己的手覆上他的眼睛，“无论你在担心什么，都会没事的”  
Harold，你总会明白，你造出了上帝，而上帝只是在用她的方式尽可能地，在不触及你的底线的同时保护你  
16.小地震时的紧紧相拥  
“发生什么了？Mr.Reese？”那声巨大的响声后是一阵天摇地动，Reese在声音响起的一瞬间将Finch扑在了身下  
“Mr.Reese？”Finch推了推紧抱着自己的Reese，“John？”  
“没事”Reese刚回过神似的放开双手走到窗前  
“发生了什么？”  
“看起来好像是有人惹了不该惹的人了”  
17.亲手剪发  
“Mr.Reese，我想你的头发似乎有一点长了”  
“是有些长，”Reese拨弄了下自己额前的头发“唉，无良老板不发工资导致我连理发的钱都没有”  
Finch默默地翻了个白眼  
也不知道我的钱都花给谁了  
“为了给我的老板省钱，Harold”Reese无赖地看着Finch，“要不你帮我剪剪？”  
“如果你不怕我毁了它的话，如你所愿”  
18.我回来了  
“我回来了，Finch”  
我只能尽量不让你担心，Finch  
什么也不能保证  
我们的工作就注定了这一切  
19.偶尔蹦出的粗口  
“daim it！”  
“Mr.Reese，发生了什么？”  
“没事，我跟丢她了”  
啧，还附赠了一个擦伤，真是个不省心的孩子  
还好没有听他的让他出来跟踪  
20.只有一间单人房  
“抱歉，只有一间单人房了，您要么？”  
“只有一间？”Finch看起来十分为难，“Mr.Reese，要不我们换一家吧？”  
“Finch，你忘了我们是来做什么的吗？这里是最好的一个”Reese好笑地凑近他耳边“还是，你怕我做点什么？”  
“Mr.Reese！”Finch恼怒的瞪了他一眼，“这个房间我要了”  
某只过分的员工看着自家老板红了的耳尖心里乐开了花  
21.在原地（？）等待  
“等我”  
Reese留下这句话就消失了，就连The machine也找不到他的踪迹  
Finch知道Reese总会有办法保护自己，Reese是CIA的特工，他们教给他的可以保护他，可Finch总是不放心，总是不顾一切的完成任务，怕他出事  
可是他让他等，他便等了，怕他出事，却也信他会回来  
22.视频通话中熟悉的笑容  
“Mr.Reese，谢天谢地！”  
“想我了？”  
视频中熟悉的笑容让Finch松了一大口气  
“Mr.Reese，你下次不能再这样……”  
“没关系的, Harold，你知道的，我总能保护好自己”  
可是我怕  
23.Yes, I do.  
“Finch，我有个问题一直想问你”Reese最终选择问出他一直想问的问题  
“想加薪么？只要你提，随便加”Finch逗他  
“不，Finch”Reese连忙否认“我很认真的”  
“我想说，Finch，你是我见过最美好的人，我想知道你是否愿意……”  
“停，John，你真的不适合夸人，还有，我以为我已经表达过我的态度了”  
“嗯？”  
“是我一直没有告诉过你”Finch叹了口气  
“Yes，I do ”  
24.握着手机时转身看见  
“Finch，你确定么……”  
“Yes, I do ”  
Reese听见不属于耳机内的声音，转身发现他一直想要的人就站在自己身后  
“Finch”Reese默默上前抱住Finch“你总是能带给我惊喜”  
你就是我的救赎  
25.海湾（这两个字划掉）吻痕  
“你家那位下口挺重啊？”Fusco盯着Reese敞开的领口隐约露出来的的痕迹  
“羡慕？”Reese笑着拍了拍Fusco的肩膀“羡慕也没办法”  
他喵的谁羡慕你了，Fusco愤愤的瞪着Reese的背影  
Finch表示这真不怪他，他昨天晚上留下的真的是可以被挡住的，谁知道今天早上Reese会把扣子多解一颗  
26.翻阅过去的相册  
“Mr.Ingram, 你可真的算得上是个混蛋，”Reese又一次翻出那张照片，“你让他习惯了有你在，然后留他一个人”  
“控制欲强，神神秘秘，不相信任何人”  
“不过，我得谢谢你照顾了他这么多年”  
很荣幸我才是那个有福气能与他相守的人  
27.雨后日光下的河  
“Mr.Reese，我们有了一个新号码”  
“看起来下雨的时候就连犯罪分子也不想犯罪，”Reese接到Finch电话时调侃道，“天刚放晴工作就来了”  
“下雨的时候总会妨碍很多事情”  
“实际上，下雨的时候要更容易隐藏线索”  
“经验之谈？”  
“算是吧，Finch，有兴趣出来散个步吗？”  
“需要我帮你盯人？”  
“不，Finch”Reese看着阳光下的河面“只是突然觉得这里很美”  
只是突然觉得你会喜欢  
28.带你远行  
“Mr.Reese，你想来一次旅行吗？”  
“新号码？”  
“是的，Mr.Reese，我们的新号码即将启程前往洛杉矶”  
“好吧，Finch，想一起去吗？”  
“抱歉，Mr.Reese，我很想和你一起去，但是也许我留在这里会更有用一点”  
“也许你去了会更有用一点，Mr.Finch，我可以邀请你参加我的旅行吗？”  
“好吧，Mr.Reese”  
说的好像你旅行花的不是我的钱一样  
29.相隔两地的长途电话  
“Mr.Reese，一切还好吗？”  
“想我了？实际上，我正在想你打算什么时候打电话给我”Reese换了个手接电话，顺手拽回了身边的人，示意他走错了方向，“放心，老板，我没受伤，也没勾搭别的女人”  
“谁问你这个了！”Finch恼怒道  
我们的新号码先生发誓和身边这位先生接触以来从没见过他笑的那么开心过，其实他一直以为他不会笑来着  
30.百年后用时间见证  
“我们总有一天会死，不会留下任何痕迹”Finch看向Reese“包括姓名，John”  
“总有人会记得我们，Harold”Reese牵住Finch的手“我们帮助过的人和帮助过我们的人”  
也总有一群人会在经过每一个摄像头的时候下意识地去寻找那个小小的闪烁的红灯  
你是否是其中的一员呢？


End file.
